The weapon of this invention is known and used in police work as a Nunchaku and comprises a pair of rigid sticks made, for example, of hard wood or high impact plastic joined at one end by a flexible thong, for example, a leather thong or by a piece of braided rope. When being carried about the sticks are arranged in parallel relation using the thong or cord as a hinge and may be suspended on the belt by means of the connecting cord. In use the device is grasped at the distal end of one of the sticks and the other stick whirled about much as a flail. The device is an excellent defensive weapon, however, it is quite lethal. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a weapon of this kind which will embody the defense advantages afforded by it and at the same time reduce its lethal potential.